Traditionally, adhesive tape, or the like, has been applied to an injured or weakened ankle, in order to support the joint and ligaments thereof during physical activity. Although taping could lend significant support to the ankle, a substantial amount of time and effort is required in order to apply the tape properly, and the perspiration and rigors of physical activity can result in the loss of a significant proportion of the support after less than twenty minutes of use. Furthermore, after tape has been applied to the ankle of an athlete and he has had an opportunity to warm-up for several minutes, he may experience cramping, pinching or some other form of discomfort in one or more areas of the foot. To relieve this discomfort, little cuts are made in the tape in the areas of discomfort, in an effort to loosen the tape locally. However, each time such a cut is made, some of the strength of the tape is lost, and an early loss of the effectiveness of the entire structure becomes more likely.
In an effort to overcome some of the shortcomings of taping, use has been made of ankle braces. A typical prior art brace takes the form of a sheathe or stocking which is worn on the foot and lower leg. Some braces have made provision for selective tightening and adjustability, for example by means of laces. One shortcoming of such ankle braces is that they do not provide effective support to the lateral ligaments in the ankle, and to get any support, they must be secured so tightly that pinching and interruption of dorsal flexion occur. Securing the brace as tightly as needed for any meaningful support therefore would interfere with normal movement.
Another type of known ankle brace is a lace-up model with an elastic strap that fits over and around the ankle to provide elastic support for the ankle. The problem with elastic straps and the like is that they provide compression but very little support.
Other braces in use today, have little pockets that receive metal stays. They are used primarily for acute injuries, because they limit normal motions of the foot to an extreme degree and, if worn on a continued basis, can produce atrophy of the musculature in the region.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with ankle taping and prior ankle supports. It is a specific object to provide an ankle support which may be quickly and easily applied to and adjusted upon the wearer's leg, while offering a high degree of firm, inelastic support for the ankle joint, and not interfering with normal movement and use of the joint.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ankle brace with a selectable amount of compression, in order to accommodate the swelling and soreness associated with ankle injuries.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an ankle brace with a high degree of adjustability, in order to accommodate a wide range of sizes and shapes of legs and feet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ankle support which, when applied, does not change the shoe size of the wearer's foot and may be worn comfortably inside the shoe.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide and ankle support which is convenient, efficient and effective in use, yet relatively simple and inexpensive in construction.
In accordance with the present invention, an ankle support is provided with an underliner having multi-directional stretch which fits over the wearer's foot in the manner of a sock and extends to a point above the ankle. A non-stretch lateral strap is secured to the underliner at a point below the ankle joint and extends upwardly to the top of the underliner, where it is inelastically secured, with provision being made for adjustment of its tension. A non-stretch medial strap is inelastically connected to the lateral strap therebelow. The medial strap extends underneath the foot and up the opposite side thereof, and it is inelastically secured to the leg near the top of the underliner, with provision being made for adjustment of its tension. The medial strap thereby supports the wearer's arch and, in combination with the lateral strap, supports the ligaments of the ankle joint and provides a "heel lock", to limit and balance the lateral movement of the ankle joint.
In a preferred embodiment, the underliner is provided with hook and pile closures which permit adjustment of its fit and the compression it provides. A second lateral strap is inelastically connected to the first lateral and medial straps near the location of the base of the fifth metatarsil. This second lateral strap extends upwardly and is inelastically secured to the leg near the top of the underliner with provision being made for adjustment of tension. The inelastic securement (and adjustable tension) of all straps near the top of the underliner is provided by means of a non-stretch anchor strap which extends about the leg near the top of the underliner. The first and second lateral straps and the medial strap are secured at their tops to the anchor strap by means of hook and pile fasteners, and the medial strap wraps around the front of the ankle and over the first and second lateral straps, to aid in their securement. The hook and pile fasteners assure convenient and rapid adjustment of the ankle support.